


Down the Rabbit Hole of Lies and Truths

by Phoenixsingularity69



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixsingularity69/pseuds/Phoenixsingularity69
Summary: Sweden meets his 2P.





	Down the Rabbit Hole of Lies and Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Sweden is from Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> I own Bernard/2P Sweden who is based off the idea of Hetalia a Different Color by Hidekaz Himaruya and this my interpretation of what I think 2P Sweden would be like

He slowly stirred. He wasn’t sure were he was till he opened his eyes. Looking around, Bernard realized that he was in what looked like a classic medieval dungeon type of torture chamber. Moving around he heard the classic rattling of chains around him and then the sudden jolt to his body. He stopped moving, at least moving forward if anything. Looking at his arms and legs, he realized he was the one being chained up. Snickering he mumbled to himself.

“Well whomever is responsible for this has a kinky streak.”

Thinking on what he was doing, where he was and who he was with before waking up to being chained up, the 2P Swede slowly recalled everything. “Let me see, I was at a bar in Stockholm, drinking and partying with this hot blonde chick. Yeah… she was Norwegian… come to think about it I was hanging with this world’s Svalbard last.”

He kept nodding his head as his memories of the night slowly started to flood his mind. He was with the personification of the 1P world’s Svalbard. He and her were dancing and having a wonderful time till he had his new drink and everything went black. Then he wakes up in a classic torture chamber. Chuckling madly as he shook his head, as he murmured to himself.

“Damn, I didn’t know that this world’s Svalbard was kinky. Gotta give it to her, she is a naughty little shit. It’s gonna be fun fucking her. Now if I can only remember her human name.”

“It’s Urd.” Said a voice, at first, Bernard thought was his and he was just thinking out loud. But that was not the case as the voice asked him, “Who in the fucking hell are you and why do you look almost like me?”

Bernard’s cranberry red eyes widened. He wasn’t alone, in fact that voice that he heard was his, but then again wasn’t at the same time. Sighing before chuckling again as he looked up to where the voice was coming from. It was darker than night where the voice came from, apparently his captor was hiding in the shadows, but still he addressed him. “Come out, come out where ever you are Berwald.”

Walking out of the shadows was Sweden. Stone cold and stoic, but the look in his blue-green eyes showed anger. And lots of it. “You seem to know me, but I don’t know you. And the last time I checked never in my entire existence I ever had a twin brother. So, I am asking you again. Who are you and why do you look almost like me?”

Bernard just smirked at the 1P Sweden, he was the master of manipulation and he wasn’t going to cave in to his 1P wishes without a fight. “Why should I? I find it more entertaining to see you think. You’re an intelligent man Berwald, I wouldn’t make it easy on you if I just told you. Now come one pretty boy, just guess?”

“If this some kind of sick joke of yours Mathias, I am going to hurt you bad. So, tell me why are you dressed up like me you stupid Dane?” Berwald snorted in frustration like he always did when it came to Denmark’s stupid antics.

“Yeah, about that… I am not that jack ass Dane. But then, I didn’t think you were that stupid either. Guess I was wrong.”

This guy was mocking him, and Berwald hated it. If this wasn’t Denmark, who the fuck was it. “I don’t like repeating myself. Who the fucking HELL ARE YOU?!?!?” snapped Berwald to his chained-up double.

The one thing Berwald couldn’t get is why this guy looked and sounded like him. The only two physical differences were his cranberry red eyes and his light strawberry blond hair. If it was Denmark or anyone else, he knew, at least they would have gotten his blond hair and blue-green eyes right. Especially Denmark. But if it wasn’t the Dane, who what this guy. He sure acted like Denmark, that is probably why he guessed it was the Dane in the first place.

“You’re overthinking it Berry. Think to hard and you will pop a few blood vessels and get a nasty headache, a possible nosebleed and pass out. We wouldn’t want that, now would we? We just started to get to know one another and I want to play this game of 20 questions with you more. Come on, what ya say Berry? Are you in or out?”

‘What is with this guy? Whomever he is, this is clearly not Mathias. That damn Dane wouldn’t push my buttons like this.’ Thought Berwald as he tried to keep calm, but his irritation was starting to show. “If I didn’t know better, I would guess you are the Joker from Batman.”

Bernard’s eyes widened as a huge smile, teeth and all, started to form on his face, he was really pleased that his 1P would associate him with the greatest Batman villain of all time. “Why thank you Berry. No one ever told me that I remained them of the Joker. I take that as a high compliment.” Bernard then tried to clap his hands, but they couldn’t reach. “I would clap my hands but as you can see… I can’t.”

‘Oh yeah, this prick is mocking me. He’s going to regret it if he keeps this shit up.’ Thought Berwald as he just glared at his 2P.

“Why so serious?” Bernard said is his best Heath Leger Joker impression be for he started laughing like a mad man. “Sorry, couldn’t help it. You set me up for the whole line. Saying I’m the Joker to your Batman, being all mister grumpy and stoic. I couldn’t help it buddy.”

Suddenly Berwald gave Bernard a hard-right hook to the left jaw.

Looking back at his 1P, Bernard then said, “Awe, did I strike a nerve? I love striking nerves. But what I would love to strike, that buddy Tino. I fucking hate his fucking Finish mug of his.”

Now that got Berwald’s attention. Staring at his 2P, Berwald thought, ‘Mess with me, whoever you are, yeah. Go for it, I don’t give two shits, but mention Finland in any way then you are really pushing it.’

The look on Berwald’s face told Bernard all he needed to make his next move. If he wanted to hurt his damn 1P just talk shit about his best friend. “That friend, Tino. Fucking wimp. Sniper, yeah, but that is the coward’s way to win a fight. If I was him, I would go head first and not hide like a baby. And you and I know he is scared of you, which is good, because he should be scared.”

Grabbing his face, Berwald just stared coldly at Bernard. ‘That was a fucking low blow. No one talks bad about Tino. Yes, recently he and I haven’t been getting along, but that doesn’t give him the right to talk shit about him.’

Suddenly Berwald’s cell rang, backing away from Bernard, he answered. “Hello. Everything is okay Urd. I’m fine. Be there soon. I love you to. Bye.”

Bernard carefully listened, he couldn’t hear who was on the other end of the phone call, but once Berwald said Svalbard’s name, it only made it clear who to torment Berwald with next. As he saw his 1P get off the phone he then asked, “Oh how is that sexy bitch of yours Berry?”

Berwald anger fully shown on his face. His calm, stoic features were now totally gone as a slow burning rage was building up inside the 1P Swede. Thinking to himself. ‘Don’t you even dare mention anything about Urd you fucking prick or I will let lose the wrath of Valhalla on your damn ass in which your damn eyes have never seen.’

“Oh my. And here I thought I hit a nerve with your friend Finland. But now…. Hoo boy. This is what I am looking forward to.”

“Don’t.” Berwald snapped bitterly.

Bernard smirked as he looked at his 1P in the face. “How is she in bed, Berry? Is she a freak in the sheets? I bet she is. Now she is one sexy cunt whose ass I wouldn’t mind tappin’. Her tight, wet twat, getting wetter and tighter as I ram my huge cock into her.”

“STOP IT!” shouted Berwald as he placed his cell on a table.

“I want to hear her scream in a mix of pain and pleasure as I fuck her senseless… in front of you. She might fight me at first, begging me to get off of her, but then towards the end she will be begging me to get her off even more.” Bernard looked at Berwald as the other Swede walked slowly towards him. He loved the pissed look on his 1P's face. ‘This is epic. The look he is giving me right now. It’s fucking priceless. But it still isn’t enough. Just one more push oughtta do it.’

Berwald stopped and tried to calm down. Whoever this guy was, he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of getting all worked up and bothered. He knew that this is what his weird look-a-like wanted and he wasn’t going to have any of it.

“Hell, come to think about it. Maybe I will video tape it, stream it on line and pay others for a burnt copy. I will make a mint off of the porn rights.” Said Bernard cockily to his 1P who was clearly fighting the urge to go psycho buzzer.

Berwald, on the other hand, didn’t budge.

‘Then there is one thing left to do. This should get him rattled enough.’ Thought Bernard. “Come to think it, I just might… get her pregnant with my kid too.”

That did the trick as Berwald went full bore on wailing on his 2P. Never in his life did Berwald ever felt this angry toward anyone or anything in his life. Punch after punch, blow after blow, the 1P version of Sweden showed no mercy or remorse for what he was doing to 2P Sweden. That is when 2P Sweden caved in.

“Bernard.”

“What?” asked Berwald.

“My name is… cough… Bernard Oxenstierna.” Coughing up blood and spitting it on the floor, he continued to speak, “I come from a parallel dimension to yours… cough… I am that world’s Sweden.”

Berwald stopped and listened. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but it did make sense.

“The reason why I am here… cough… I have no clue. Cough! But… cough, I have my orders from the leader of the Nordic 5.” Bernard kept coughing blood.

“Tell your Denmark that…” Berwald was cut off.

“My world’s Denmark isn’t our leader. And before you ask it isn’t Norway either.” Bernard spitted out more blood, “Our leader is my world’s Finland.”

The shock and horror hit Berwald like a tsunami wave hitting the rocks on the shore, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Thinking to himself as all this information sunk in.

‘This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening.’


End file.
